GORI TERE PYAAR MAIN
by Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana
Summary: A birthday OC for my friend(yashasvi) sorry for being extremely late, i know this was supposed to be posted on dec 18.


A/n-hey guys! Long time no see. Today is my friend, Yashasvi's bday. This is strictly OC so please no bashing. And sorry for being late. I know I disappeared.

Character sketch

Yashasvi-freshman in college. New girl. Has fair skin and long hair(no really she is extremely fair with hair a little shorter than mine)

SIddharth nigam(from Ashoka)-Senior in college. Soccer athlete. Handsome and friends with Sanjana.

Sanjana-Senior in college. Knows Yashavi since 3. Tennis player.

One day a girl wearing a white kurtha enters her college with confidence. A few boys see her from where they are sitting.

Boy 1: "Are yaar Sid dekh new admission"

Sid(siddharth nigam): "Kya yaar?"

Boy 2: "Are dekh toh sahi."

He sees her and is lost in her beauty.

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho… (Repeat once)

Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

Tere dil mein meri saanson ko panaah mil jaaye

Tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye

Jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke

Jitne paas hothon ke sargam

Jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke

Jaise saath baahon ke sangam

Jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar

Utni paas tu rehna humsafar

Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan

Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

Rone de aaj hamko do aankhen sujaane de

Baahon mein lene de aur khud ko bheeg jaane de

Hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jaayega

Hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega

Jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz

Jitne paas bundon ke baadal

Jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat

Jitne paas nainon ke kaajal

Jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar

Utne paas tu rehna humsafar

Tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan

Tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa

Mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

Adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhooren hum

Magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren hain hum

Sid comes out of his world when he realizes his friends are all laughing at him.

Raj(one of his friends): "yaar Kahi tujhe pyaar toh Nahi hua?"

Sid: "Pata Nani yaar."

Raj: "Tu toh Gaya Kam se."

Sid: "Chup kar yaar."

Rushi: "Yeh sab chod, chal usse bat kart he hain."

Sid: "Nahi yaar mujhe darr lag raha hai."

But they don't listen to him and drag him there.

Ayush(to yahsavi): "Hi, I'm Ayush. We are seniors."

Yahsavi: "Really! Shakal se toh bandar lagtho ho:P"

They all were talking to each other or should I say insulting each other. But Sid is still in his own world.

Aankhon mein teri...

Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Ho...

ankhon mein teri...

ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Dil ko bana dein jo patang

Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

Aankhon mein teri...

Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Ho...

ankhon mein teri...

ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Dil ko bana dein jo patang

Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

Aayi aisi raat hai jo

Bohat khush-naseeb hai

Chaahe jisse door se duniya

Vo mere kareeb hai

Kitna kuch kehna hai

Fir bhi hai dil mein sawaal kaheen

Sapnon mein jo roz kaha hai

wo phir se kahun Ya nahee

Aankhon mein teri

Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Ho...

ankhon mein teri

ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Dil ko bana dein jo patang

Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

Tere saath saath aisa

Koi noor aaya hai

Chaand teri raushni ka

Halka sa ik sayaa hai

Teri nazron ne dil ka kiya jo hasharr

Asarr ye hua

Ab inmein hi doobke ho jaaun paar

Yehi hai dua

Aankhon mein teri

Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Ho...

ankhon mein teri

ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain

Dil ko bana dein jo patang

Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain

Raj: "Main shart laga ke keh saktha hun you won't be able to beat sidharth in soccer."

With this line he comes out of his world and says: "Kya? Main kyun?"

Yahsavi: "Isse harana hai na? Ok done."

Sid whispers: "Tu mar Gaya aaj."

They both start playing but Sid keeps getting distracted because her hair keeps falling on her face and she looks beautiful, so he can't concentrate.

O Haseena Zulfon Wali

O haseena zulfon wali, jaane jahan

Dhoondti hain kafir aankhen kiska nishaan

O haseena zulfon wali, jaane jahan

Dhoondti hain kafir aankhen kiska nishaan

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Woh anjaana dhoondti hoon

Woh deewana dhoondti hoon

Jalaakar jo chup gaya hain

Woh parwaana dhoondti hoon

Garm hain, tej hain, yeh nigahe meri

Kaam aajayengi sard aahen meri

Tum kisi raah mein to milo ge kahin

Arrey, ishq hoon, mein kaheen theharta hi nahni

Mein bhi hoon galiyon ki parchaai

Kabhi yaha, kabhi waha

Shaam hi se kuch ho jataa hain

Meri bhi jaadoo jawaan

O haseena zulfon wali, jaane jahan

Dhoondti hain kafir aankhen kiska nishaan

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Woh anjaana dhoondti hoon

Woh deewana dhoondti hoon

Jalaakar jo chup gaya hain

Woh parwaana dhoondti hoon

Chup rahen, hain yeh kya dhang hain aapka

Aaj to kuch naya rang hain aapka

Aaj ki raat mein kya se kya ho gayi

Aapki saadgi to balaa ho gayi

Mein bhi hoon galiyon ki parchaai

Kabhi yaha, kabhi waha

Shaam hi se kuch ho jataa hain

Meri bhi jaadoo jawaan

O haseena zulfon wali, jaane jahan

Dhoondti hain kafir aankhen kiska nishaan

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Woh anjaana dhoondti hoon

Woh deewana dhoondti hoon

Jalaakar jo chup gaya hain

Woh parwaana dhoondti hoon

Thairiye to sahi, kahiye kya naam hain

Meri badnamiyon ka wafaa naam hain

Katal karke chalein, yeh wafaa khoob hain

Hain naadan teri, yeh adaa khoob hain

Mein bhi hoon galiyon ki parchaai

Kabhi yaha, kabhi waha

Shaam hi se kuch ho jataa hain

Meri bhi jaadoo jawaan

O haseena zulfon wali, jaane jahan

Dhoondti hain kafir aankhen kiska nishaan

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Mehfil mehfil, aye shamaa, firti hon kaha?

Woh anjaana dhoondti hoon

Woh deewana dhoondti hoon

Jalaakar jo chup gaya hain

Woh parwaana dhoondti hoon

Yahsavi makes a goal, but while making it and before her white kurtha could get brown Sid runs and catches her, and for a second time freezes.

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Ooo ooo oo..

Naino ki chaal hai, makhmali haal hai

Neechi palkon se badle samaa

Naina sharamaye jo, ya anake bar aaye jo

Tham ke ruk jaaye dono jahaan

Rab ki neemat hai teri nigaahein

Jisme basti hai uski duayein

Aise naino ki baaton mein koi kyun na aaye

Hoo Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Hoo Aise naino ki baaton mein koi kyun na aaye

Hoo Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Aahat khwabon ki, chahat dhadkan ki

Unke kadamoon ke hai ye nishaan

Chahe kuch na bolu, chahe raaz na kholu

Ye samajthe hai meri zubaan

Mujhpe barsi jo teri nigaahein

Meri saanson ne badli adaayein

Hoo Aise naino ki baaton mein koi kyun na aaye

Hoo Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Aise naino ki baaton mein koi kyun na aaye

Hoo Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Tere naina, raahein saja de

Tere naina, doori mita de

Tere naina, dhadkan ko bhada de

Tere naina, palkon mein samaa le

Wallah

Zakham pe marham, tere naina

Dhool pe shabnam, tere naina

Jag bhoole bhoole, tere naina

Dil chu le chu le, tere naina

Tere nainon ke aagey jo taare bhi sharamaye ..

Pa ni sa ni sa ni dha pa ni dha pa ma ga re sa

Tere naina, tere naina

Naino ki chaal hai, makhmali haal hai

Neechi palkon se badle samaa

(Neechi palkon se badle samaa)

Rab ki nemat hai teri nigaahein

Jisme basti hai uski duayein

(Duayein)

Aise naino ki baaton mein koi kyun na aaye

Hoo Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

Tere naina, tere naina, tere naina re

(Tere naina re..)

Tere naina tere naina tere naina re

But then Sanjana enters and calls Yashasvi. With this they separate and both are embarrassed, so Yashasvi leaves with Sanjana.

Sanjana: "Yashavi…"

Yashavi cuts: "No...I know what you are going to talk about. So don't even say anything."

Sanjana: "Ok Ok...ab chal."

And Sanjana drops Yashasvi in her class. In the cafeteria Sid comes running to Sanjana.

Sid: "Hi Sanjana. Wow your dress looks really nice. And your earrings are just beautiful. Kaha se kharida yaar."

Sanjana: "Bas Bas aur makhan zarurat Nahi hai. Kya help chahiye?"

Sid: "You are my true friend yaar. You are the one who really understands me."

Sanjana: "Samajh a Gaya."

Sid: "Kya?"

Sanjana: "Tu mere friend se pyaar kartha."

Sid(nervously): "What….no….Yes I like her."

Sanjana: "Are dekh Tu toh sharia raha hain."

Sid(blushing slightly): "Shut up yaar. And tell me something about her."

Sanjana: "She is just like me. Jab Tu uska dekhtha hai tere dil main Kya hot a hai."

Sid: "Pata Nahi kyun, Lekin gana gane Kya Mann kartha hain."

Sanjana: "Toh Phil gao."

Sid: "Kya?"

Sanjana: "She loves songs, so she might like you if you sing."

Sid: "Thanks yaar bye. By the way I don't really like the earring."

Sanjana(sarcastically smiling): "By the way I don't really like your face ."

Sid: "Aww thanks."

Sanjana: "Your welcome."

And they leave. During their lunch Sid sings palat from Main Tera Hero. Picture the same scene. During the dance he points toward Yashasvi and she hates it. She is really mad at him.

Sid: "I love you."

Yashasvi: "I hate you."

Sid: "You won't for long. In 3 days, you will come and propose me."

Yashasvi: "Whatever."

And they part. Sid then goes to Sanjana.

Sid: "I have to make her propose to me in 3 days."

Sanjana: WHAT?! Are you kidding?"

Sid: "No."

Sanjana: "Well good luck."

Sid: "No help me."

Sanjana: "See Sid, if you really love her then you have to do all the work yourself."

Sid: "You know what, I got this. I really love her, so I think I can do it.."

Sanjana: "Well good luck."

And they leave.

A/n-I'm sorry Yashasvi for being late. Anyway I'll update JMT ASAP."


End file.
